Back in the Saddle Again! The Cures Return!
Back in the Saddle Again! The Cures Return! is the 52nd episode of Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure and the first episode of its second season, Relaxing Scent Pretty Cure. Major Events * The episode marks the continuation of the Relaxing Chime series. * Hotaru debuts in this episode. * The Cures' jobs and new lives are shown in this episode. * Hotaru transforms into Cure Lavvy for the first time. * Hotaru uses "Lavender Breeze!" for the first time. Opening narration I'm Atsuko Ohara, a student at Niji no Yume. A year ago, we vanquished the evil Disrupters, led by Shocker, and have since readjusted to normalcy. I'm now working part-time at the local WcDonald's, partly to support my dance classes and partly to support my fathers. Kirara Komuro, my BFF, is president of Niji no Yume's literature club. Subaru Kinomoto is now a college student at Chime Tech, and she's pretty popular there. She's also become a regular customer at WcDonald's, and she swears by the chips we serve there. Airi, her little sister, is a rising star at my dance school, and every Thursday she even teaches a class there! Hiroaki is pursuing a show business career and has just joined Rising Star Project as an idol singer. Even for his age, he has a pretty high voice, and it really suits his career choice. As for Cherri, she's been working on a superhero comic in her spare time, basing the main character on herself. I get the feeling though, that as Pretty Cure, we may soon be back in the saddle again... Synopsis The episode begins with Atsuko narrating about their past as Cures and what is new with the Cures: her having a part time job to help her earn money for her ballet shoes and leotards and wanting to help her fathers since the payments for the newer classes were getting pretty expensive, Kirara now president of the literature club, Subaru having graduated from the school and now attending a tech school, Airi taking more classes in ballet, Hiroaki becoming an idol, and Cherri writing and illustrating comics. However, she has a sneaking feeling that their lives as Cures are not over yet. The scene switches to the Perfume Kingdom with Hotaru and Cure Sandalwood trying to keep the door shut to the throne room as the Queen is quickly getting together some things with the fairies Violet and Sandy helping as thorny vines growing through the door as Hotaru was grabbed by one of them as Cure Sandalwood tried to yank her away as more vines came through as Cure Sandalwood burns through the vines as she catches the weakened Hotaru. The Queen opens the portal telling them they need to find the Cures of scent to help them as more vines grow across the room as Hotaru wanted to stay and fight but Cure Sandalwood told her she needed to go and she'd be right behind her as she pushed Hotaru through with Violet following through but when the vine smack the bag from the Queen's grip before she can hand over the case to Sandy but it hit him sending him through the portal as it closed behind him. Meanwhile, Atsuko was taking the trash out to the large Trashcan outside WC late shift when a crash from behind into the trashcan to find an unconscious Hotaru, Violet and Sandy hanging out of the trashcan. Worried, she helped her and the creatures out of the trashcan thinking because of the creatures she must be a cure. Worried about them, she quickly hides them in the back until she is able to get them somewhere safe. Meanwhile, back at the Queen's Castle now overtaken by thorns and vines with King Thorn sitting on the throne. In front of him are five figures: Veta, Evo, Zero, Ren, and Lynx. He was reprimanded the five on letting trio getting away but Veta explains they captured at least one of the Cures. King Thorn explains that it doesn't matter if the other Cure is successful in finding the Legendary Cures and giving them back their powers, after thinking for a minute, he tells Zero he will be going after them. Back with Atsuko, next morning, Hotaru wakes up in Atsuko's bed with Atsuko rolling up the sleeping bag she slept in the night before as she gave a hardy good morning to her. Hotaru, confused, says good morning as she stands up about to leave, but Atsuko stops her, pointing out that she is injured.